


die for the rich

by SnappleSnapSnake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Scene, Breakdown(s), Crying, Episode: s02 Maledikteur | Malediktator, Gen, Heartfelt Conversations, Hugging, lowkey Adrien salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleSnapSnake/pseuds/SnappleSnapSnake
Summary: Marinette doesn’t quite know what to think about Chloé leaving- she doesn’t know which emotions are flooding through her body as everyone shouted and cheered in celebration.She thinks that it’s relief.But then Adrien scolds her, and he just seems so upset. She understands why- she gets it, she really does- so why can’t she stop crying?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	die for the rich

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is based off of [this](https://snapplesnapsnake.tumblr.com/post/631106393429131264/im-rewatching-malediktator-and-i-forgot-how-much#notes) post that I made.
> 
> I just really hate Malediktator.

Marinette stood frozen at the school’s entrance, flyer gripped in her hands and eyes wide- the sounds of her cheering classmates echoing inside her ears.

Chloé was leaving. Abandoning years of Paris- like it meant nothing- for New York.

She didn’t know what to think.

(the first thing she thought when she heard chloé’s announcement was of pure glee. _‘thank god’_.

the second was the bitter thought, _‘why didn’t she leave years ago’_.

the third was worn, vague, and wistful- a simple wandering thought- _‘i wonder why she’s always hated me’_ )

Marinette felt something bubble in her heart- lovely and warm and giddy.

She could only call it relief.

“What’s going on?” A voice from behind her asked, and Marinette turned around with a jump.

It was Adrien.

Gulping, she waved the flyer, “Chloé’s leaving for New York!” There was no stutter, just her words- traced with something bright. Relief.

“Oh no, that’s awful… Do you think that she’s okay?”

If Chloé was okay? (chloé had never asked that about marinette, despite all the insults and the bitter words. chloé had never cared)

“She’ll be fine. Besides, it’s a good thing that she’s gone.”

“What! No it’s not! How could you say that, Marinette?”

“She wasn’t-“ she paused, not knowing how to explain the positive wave of emotions that seemed to fill up her heart whenever she thought the words _‘Chloé’s leaving’_. “She’s not a nice person, Adrien. She’s… useless. We're better off with her leaving."

Adrien hunched his shoulders, fists shaking beside him, “Chloé doesn’t deserve to just be shoved aside- she… I thought you were better than that Marinette. It’s terrible. To celebrate Chloé’s sadness.”

And he turned away- Marinette flinching at his words (because sometimes it was hard to forget that adrien and chloé were close friends).

He hated her. Adrien hated her. Because of course he did. 

How come whenever Marinette tried to fight back, she was only punished and scolded? Chloé had ruined her life- from six to fourteen- broken her down and told her that she wasn’t allowed to be happy. But when Marinette finally pushed back, and _tried and tried and tried_ (because she wanted to be happy)- it was all shoved back in her face. All fire and spit. Nothing _good_.

When Chloé gets a shallow cut, everyone fusses- because her skin is unscarred and she’s _not_ _used to it_. But when Marinette falls and falls and falls again, no one does anything because she’s _used to it_.

_God damn it._

(why couldn’t life just be fair?)

Marinette choked back a sob, which bubbled in the back of her throat.

She’s sure he was about to leave before he turned his eyes towards her, face shifting from disappointment to concern- “Marinette? Are you okay?”

“Huh?” She asked, breath shaky and- oh.

She was crying.

Marinette sniffled, wiping away the tears that trailed down her cheeks with her hand. “Sorry…”

“Marinette, why are you crying?” Adrien asked, taking a step forward, grasping her hand as he tried to comfort her.

She flinched at the question, “I- I don’t know. Sorry, I just… I guess when I heard that Chloé was leaving I felt relieved, in a way. She’s bullied me for years- she’s tried to sabotage me _so many times_. It’s hard to be happy when she’s around me. I don’t think she wants me to be happy… I…” Marinette paused, choking on her words and pushing her face into Adrien’s shoulder.

“Oh…”

“That sounded so wrong. Sorry.” Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his jacket, “Does that… Am I a bad person?”

“No! No- you’re…” Adrien paused, letting his arms wrap around Marinette as he tried to find the right words, “Maybe I was wrong to scold you. It- it’s easy to forget that Chloé isn’t very nice to you guys.”

Marinette tried to bite down her bitter laugh before it could surface, “She was much worse than that. She loves to remind people of how worthless they are…”

Adrien stiffened against her, and she winced. Here he was, trying to comfort her from her random crying episode, and she just slandered his friend. How grateful of her.

“I’m sorry.” He said instead of yelling.

“Why?” Marinette asked, slowly growing more aware of just how _close_ Adrien was.

“Because I scolded you when you felt relief that you could feel happy again. Because sometimes Chloé can be a terrible person.”

Marinette grasped both of Adrien’s shoulders, pushing herself away from him. Their eyes met, their faces so close ( _don’t think about it, don’t-_ ). “You’re not responsible for Chloé’s actions. And, well, you’re losing a friend- you have the right to be upset.”

“But you have the right to be happy too.”

Both were, indeed, facts.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3 am and I didn't edit, so hopefully this isn't bad or anything.


End file.
